


Collapses of the Heartland

by Nijna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Thedas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijna/pseuds/Nijna
Summary: Mahanon Lavellan is no longer Inquisitor, and was ready to go back to the Dales to find his clan. But under some pressure from his friends and other nobles of Thedas has become an Ambassador for not only affairs all through Thedas but also one for Mages and Dalish alike. So hes going to help Josephine with the diplomatic meetings with The Tevinter Imperium...with the one and only Dorian Pauvs.Everything is fine in his life...except the fact that the only man he has every loved with all his heart is a cheating horrible scoundrel and he wants to kick his beautiful teeth in. Dorian thinks that the other man was better off without him...but doesn't know that there are forces close to the chest messing with his once blissful relationship with the Inquisitor of ThedasAKA: i hated how Trespasser ended Dorian's romance with the Inquisitor and its 2019 and I'm still mad about it, so I'm writing this to fix it for my boy Mahanon. Also i don't hate Dorian he's just in hot water right now cause my boy is heartbroken.





	1. Rage can span a life time if you let it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian gets sea sick and also feels the rage of an elf...something he hadn't planed on doing in the span of two days.

Collapse of the Heartland

 

 Chapter 1

      Mahanon didn't know why he let himself be talked into this. Why he let Iron Bull and Cassandra goat him on the matter, or how Sera and Varric poked and jabbed small comments here and there to try and make him cave. The only ones who truly did not medal in this where Vivian, Cullen, and Cole. Saying that they didn't have an opinion on such things even though he knew that to be different for at least Vivian. Josie and Liliana were against him too....it was treason if he still had his place as leader of the Inquisition. The whole fuss was because of that reason. That he was still seen as a person of power and the people would follow his example as well as his view on diplomatic matters. So why not he, a Dalish elf, become one of the most sought after and listened to ambassador in all of Thedas?

    It didn't seem like a horrible job...though he was wanting to put all of his pleasantries with nobles and Queens behind him, the idea of him being able to do more for the people who followed him was a very enticing goal. A lot more in the case of mages and Dalish, already seen as a protector of both groups that were in oppression. Eventually, after a few months, he gave in. Which it hadn't been all bad, seeing as how he had all of his influence and experience while being Inquisitor. But Mahanon couldn't imagine they would do this to him, giving him the one job he would have never agreed to do willingly..that he would rather die than take. Sitting in a room waiting for the Ambassador of the Tevinter Imperium Magisterium to enter, the two scheduled to sit down and have a chat as ambassadors for both countries, Josephine here to act as a buffer between Mahanon and...Dorian. The very name left a sour taste in the Dalish elves mouth, which oddly enough four years ago would have tasted like honey to him.

        Four, or was it five years now, since the Inquisition was disbanded? He tapped his fingers on the table in annoyance. Since Solas disappeared to literally Gods knows where. And his Dorian...he made a face at that blip of a thought and shook his head. No, Dorian Pavus had gone back to Tevinter after his father's murder. Mahanon hadn't wanted the other to go...hadn't wanted his beloved vhenan to leave his side. But he understood what Dorian was trying to do. To try and settle things in the Magisterium that Mahanon himself couldn't do without the very threat of death to his life...not that it would have been much of a problem since his life always seemed to have death around the corner now days. But that was the beginning of the end for what Mahanon had hoped for the future to be, or what the dream that clouded his eyes had become.

        The first year Dorian had left there were numerous letters and presents send from both of them as if they were young lovers of barely 19 summers. Sweet nothings and plans to meet, which had actually been carried out twice in that year. Mahanon visiting the Magister in the Tevinter Imperium himself, everyone around him fearing or hating him, for he was their greatest fear, a free Dalish with power. By the end if the second year the letters became less frequent, Dorian writing long letters to apologize, telling him the role as Magister was getting out of hand, and Mahanon had understood. Hell, being Inquisitor had been hard enough and at least he had Josie to help him out. The third year he found himself full of rage and disdain for the man he had once called his lover and grimaced at the very mention of his very name. The letters had stopped, as well as communication from the necklaces that they shared. Mahanon had feared that something bad had happened to Dorian and had asked Liliana to send a spy as a favor to see if his beloved was alright. When the word he got back was earth shattering for the Dalish. Dorian had been on the arm of another man, both Magistrates had been in each others company all night, according to the spy, and Mahanon had to stop her before she got into the bedroom details. So that's how it was? Dorian keeps his heart light with letters of sweet words and dreams just to have a lover in his bed in his country? Mahanon felt sick, as if the power of the mark was back in his hand, even though it was gone.

    Mahanon went through the phases of grief….of it being a lie...of Dorian never doing such a thing. The spy,however, had brought him proof in the form of letters the two men had written, very romantic ones, as well as two of Mahanon’s letters, unopened. The elf was overcome with rage and hurt. He remembered wearing himself out in trading, Iron Bull the only one able to take his powerful hits with the training sword, it snapping in half as he brought it down on the shield Bull held. The Qunari didn't know what to do besides hold the other as he cried in anger.

    Nowadays, besides the ones he cared about at Skyhold, and for the relation with the Chantry he was his normal self. A caring, kind and compassionate leader. He led his men with helping the people of the land rebuild and take back their lives. He might not be Inquisitor any longer but the people still followed him. All dealings with Tevinter were taken up with Liliana and Josephine, who said nothing of Mahanon via his wishes. Until today that is. Dorian,being the one usually sent to deal with the Chantry, had requested to speak with Josephine ,but Josie being a true romantic women at heart decided that the two needed to see each other and talk, in the hopes of retaining their friendship at least. Mahanon had avoided her like the plague for days and even ignored the messengers she sent. But with a bit of twisting from Cassandra and the others he did indeed cave, as Sera and Varric put it.  
    The room was well lit and the wind blew in from the open balcony doors. Spring in Val Royeaux was beautiful and the city always seemed to be dressed for the occasion, pastels everywhere and flowers on every window and table. Mahanon sat in elegant Dalish mage robes, the colors a light pink color for the under shirt and a silver lined battle jacket, all to look more diplomatic then threatening, minus the fact that Mahanon refused to leave his staff elsewhere, it leaning against the wall for easy access. He wore a silver circulate around his head, it disappearing in the the feathered layers of his snow white hair. His red Vallaslin of Ghilan'nain accented by the ruby gem at the center of it. Josephine had joked that who ever had dressed him was spellbound by his red eyes and that's why he had red jewels on his ring and around his neck. Simple yet becoming of his elvish beauty. Whether that was true or not he ignored the implications that someone was taken with him. His heart had not even began to heal for that type of emotions...and the scars were about to be opened again when the Tevinter magister would walk through that door.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
    Sea sickness was one of the worst things about this...well besides that fact that he is headed to see the man that made his every movement feel completely and utterly worthless yet valued at the same time. Dorian spent long nights for the last two years wishing that he had never met Mahanon Levallen….and that he should have died giving into Alexius stupid ridiculous plan to destroy the world….but no. He had been blinded by the beautiful Dalish Inquisitor, who was going to tear down the very evil that was at the core of his very country that he loved, and was swept away in the grandest adventure he had ever been on in his life. He had never loved someone so much in his whole life and the man made him feel alright in his own skin. He had been taught to have such a high level of self loathing and bathed in it and booze for years. But under this mages leadership and hands, metaphorically and soon literally, Dorian felt like he was on the right side of history and justice. But it wasn't enough. When he went back home he saw the very reaction to what had transpired in Ferelden. His country men, for the most part, had sided with Corypheus. With the take down of everything except the Magisterium, even though they couldn't see that the mad man wanted them all to die as well. Dorian didn't know how many times he had screamed till he lost his voice about the good the Inquisition had done for Thedas as a whole and that included the Magisterium. Those days were normally doctored by large glasses of wine and laying around staring at the ceiling, wishing his fair amatus to be in his arms.

    But the letters grew less….and the very love he harbored for the man in another country were growing thin. And it hurt….it hurt him like no other, like he was being drained of it from his very heart. Of all of the lovers he had ever had, Mahanon treated him the same in and out of the bedroom, never ignoring him or his feelings like ones when he were younger had. So when it had been a year and Dorian felt as if he had been stripped of his emotions for the elf, he stopped writing. If it was just a fun fling then why on earth should he lead the man on? Mahanon would understand right? Dorian thought about writing the him an apology letter but it never sounded right while he sat at his desk, quill in hand. So being who he was, he just cut himself off from Mahanon. The Dalish could find someone much better for him in the long run, right? No need to be considered with a Tevinter mage like him. So Dorian moved on. He swept his feelings under the rug and kept the questions about the wild Dalish Inquisitor to a minimum. And he was successful for 4 years now, well almost.

    The docks of Val Royeaux were lively when they arrived and Dorian felt like he had when he first left Tevinter all those years ago. A warmth swelling inside of him as he watched the people move around him as if time was holding still, a part of his heart waiting for the white haired Dalish to call out to him to hurry up as they were swept of to another great adventure. But he wasn't some fool hearten youth like then...running from his problems with family and country. No here he was facing his past head on...which he hoped would be just some ill words and to banish him away....he hoped he wouldn't see the other for to long...or he might regret what he has done even more then he already had... _"it was for the best..."_ a voice in his head hummed and Dorian nodded to himself that it was right...that it was always right. He made his way to the place he would be staying at, his guards checking out the house,making sure it was safe for a Tevinter Mage to be. Dorian slept horrible that night....the very feeling of the silk of the sheets and the smell in the air reminded him of Mahanon...the voices in his head continued to tell him that he had done the right thing...that Mahanon was better off free of the stress of Dorian's mission. Mahanon was no longer Inquisitor and shouldn't have to deal with such things...shouldn't have to deal with Dorian.

    The following morning Dorian got himself ready, in lavish robes of blue and gold. His hair now long pulled back into a a half up-do, the braid pinned back with golden clips. he moved to the carriage that he would be riding into the meeting in another part of Orlais, near Vivian's home. He leaned against the window and tired to calm down the feeling of dread and fear in his heart....again the voice soothed him... _"it was all for the best.."_ he touched the ring on his hand that had belonged to his father and felt the weight of what he was trying to do tug at his heart....for Tevinter...for the slaves..for Mahanon in the long run. It was all going to be worth it. But the past wasn't that easy to avoid as Dorian thought, and he closed his eyes for the rest of the trip.

    Being able to brush off things like he did in the Imperium were no longer an option now that he was on Orlesian soil and about to walk into a room with his ex-lover. Mahanon was a level headed Dalish, his emotions getting the better of him when it had to deal with people messing with his culture or demeaning elves as a whole. So Dorian, who was working on freeing slaves in Tevinter wasn't worried about the man flying off the handle. He took in a deep breath as he looked at the door to the meeting room, the large oak door like a protective barrier between him and the battlefield he was about to enter. Since he had landed here on the docks his stomach had been in knots…..what would he say? What would Mahanon say? He smoothed down his robes and hoped he looked well enough besides the sea sickness he had dealt with all the way here. The door opened and he stepped inside, hoping for the best. He heard his name announced by the man who brought them here, seeing Josephine, the ambassador looking as radiant as always, a small smile on her face. His eyes then looked to the chair on her left, and Dorian was sure his heart had stopped. Had he forgotten how breathtaking the Dalish mage was? after so long did Mahanon truly take his breath away even now? Sitting up right in lavish robes, ones finer then he had ever seen the elf wear when still Inquisitor, if they didn't add to the mans beauty then they would have been silly on a warrior like his former lover. Dorian then realized that he had stepped to close, the elf's body releasing tension like a cat hunting a mouse.

It happened like a flash of lightning.

The punch to his face.... and the scream.

    The worst noise that Dorian's ears ever had the displeasure of hearing filled the air along with shouts from the rest of the people in the room. Which he had been so single sighted on the elf to have even noticed there was others present. He thought he had been attacked by a wild animal, his eye aching with pain,and him sliding on the floor. Dorian hand went over the injured eye and he could already feeling the swelling. The escorts he had with him were drawing their staffs in seconds and he had to turn and growl out an order as he laid sprawled out on the floor,

    “Put those away NOW!!!” The two men looking at him like he had lost his mind, but complied. Dorian was pulled to his feet with a large tug, the familiar face of Iron Bull coming into view, a large smirk on his dumb brutish face, “Can't say I was expecting him to lose it Vint, but i think the Boss did a number on that eye of yours. Your lucky its just your eye though,” Bull helped Dorian up as the mage covered his eye and looked over to see Cassandra and Cullen holding a very pissed off Dalish back. Hair a mess with it flying every which way, and his red eyes a blaze with a rage that Dorian had only seen in the heat of battle. As Mahanon spilled out every curse known to the Dalish language along with ones humans understood, Vivian came from the other room and waved her hand, casting a spell of sleep onto Mahanon, the dalish mage trying to fight it with his own magic, but there's a reason why Vivian is so revered by the Circles. Mahanon’s body went limp and Cullen and Cassandra hushed the elf as he drifted of to sleep,the two looking like parents comforting their child as tears of anger flowing down his face.

In the corner sat Sera, a loud laugh coming from her as she looked to Dorian and then to Josephine,

“So much for ‘his bein' a peaceful littl’ meetin Josie, Harold almost took Silkies head clean 'f to the crows.” Sera wheezed,slapping her knee as she giggled some more, Josephine sighed annoyingly, "This went worse then I thought..." under her breath as she picked up the paper that had fallen out of her hands while in shock at the quick attack of her friend.

    Dorian winced at that, his face a full frown, "yes well its nice to see you all again but for Makers sake why in the hell are you all here at a diplomatic meeting, or is there something else this is for? hm?" Bull snorted and looked to Dorian as he crossed his arms, "We're all here so we won't be cleaning up burnt carpet and sending it back to the Vints with a bow saying,

"Hey sorry, his ex-boyfriend is still mad and made him into ash..."

    Cassandra, who was now cradling Mahanon's head on her lap looked up to Dorian with a sneer, "Bull is right...i knew he held everything involving you at arms length..but now...now i understand why his heart is so restless." Cullen sighed and touched her shoulder, "ill take him to his room to rest, he needs to calm down a bit." Cassandra smiled up at him and nodded, letting the commander take their former leader into his arms, and carried him out of the room. 

 

Dorian then decides in this moment of judging glaces and the pain in his chest that he would rather be seasick.

 


	2. Words Shake the Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they have seen each other...now lets see who acts first or if Thedas will be engulfed in green flames

Hey guys so I'm glad the first chapter went pretty well and I'm excited to write more for this. Please let me know if there is anything i need to fix with spelling of places and people cause ya know sometimes i forget lol Positive comments are welcome. Others will be tossed into the Fade.  Happy Reading~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Words Shake the Soul

 

    Mahanon woke to the sound of birds chirping from the open window of the bedchamber. The sun shining through the lace curtains told him that it was still early morning, which means he was knocked out all night. He would have to thank or scold Viviane later, more so for the headache he was now nursing. Slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he sat up and sighed. What a mess this all was. How on earth could he have acted that way? He had prepared himself the night before and that morning to be as civil as possible and instead he was close to rearranging Dorian's face. Luckily he had went with more of his fists then magic, but that still didn't make him feel any better.

"Maybe my heart isn't as disconnected as i thought it was..." His voice echoing the the room, almost sounding ghostly to his own ears.

   This was a mistake. He slowly stood and went to the dresser to get his clothes. He had to tell Josie that he needed to leave. Negotiations be damned. She would be able to fix this and make it less of an embarrassment if he just left and went back to Skyhold. He held his hand to his head as he looked at his reflection in the mirror on the vanity. He looked dreadful. The dark circles under his eyes...had those been there before now? His skin, normally pale, was tinted a slight green....perhaps from the effects of the sleeping spell. He sighed and walked over to the water basin, hoping that a splash of cold water on his skin and running a brush though his hair would help him look less like the dead. It took him some time over the years to get use to only having one hand to do his daily routines. But he now could manage without the help of any servant or Josephine and Cassandra, who both babied him like a little brother when he was first injured by Solas. He wiped his face off with a towel and sighed as he sat in front of the mirror.

    Grabbing the brush he went though his messy hair, musing to himself that at least the Mark had been on his non-dominate hand, which would have been a pain to learn how to write and hold things again. After he decided he looked liked he could be in the presence of others, he place his circulate on his brow, made a quick stop over to his things to grab something Dagna had made for him, sliding the small green gemstone into his pocket and then left the room.

    Servants greeted him as he walked to find Josephine. She was supposedly near that gardens and after many moments of searching he was turning up with absolutely nothing. He sighed as he sat down on one of the edges of a water feature and closed his eyes for a moment. The sound of the running water filled his ears and he imagined that he was back in the emerald graves.  After the war had been won and the Inquisition had been disband, Mahanon moved there for a short time to be with his people that lived there. The land was beautiful and hardly touched by humans because of the ghostly feel of the war that happened there centuries ago. He had made friends with the Dalish of those woods and wished to be there right now instead of in Val Royeaux. His mind wondered off to the quite, yet loud sounds of the forests and streams, calling him back to the Dalish days of long past. Kind of easy to picture it when he had an old Dalish goddess in his mind for a long period of time once. Mahanon had no idea that there were eyes on him at that every moment.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

    Dorian had licked his wounds like a kicked dog in his private room. After fighting with that other Tevinter representatives that the attack on him was not a declaration of war, but a fight between a scorned lover and himself, all was well. That is all it was and that is how Dorian was going to treat it as. Hell, Mahanon was not the first old lover to try and kill him and he would not be the last. But something soured on his tongue with that type of thinking and he hated the idea of Mahanon holding any ill will towards him, though the elf had every right in this plain and the Fade to want to gut him. But still with the others feelings known Dorian knew that he needed to keep his distance and or his guard up when around the other again, for a large group of old friends might not be able to rescue him the next time he is in the path of the former Inquisitors rage.

    Keeping his staff with him at all times was normal for him, which hardly helped him look like the peaceful ambassador that the Magisterium had sent him here to portray. But with yesterday being as it was he didn't know who else wanted to take a swing at him. His already black eye looking back at him in every reflective surface reminded him of the way the other had came at him...the bottled up rage was more then just an attack...it read loud and clear to Dorian how Mahanon felt about him stopping their contact with each other. His stomach turned a bit and a small bit of bile rose to the back of his throat...he had caused the other a lot of grief. Old feelings bubbling up in his heart were stilled as he stepped out into the gardens of the mansion that they were held up in like prized animals. His mind flashes....his heart leaping at his own voice in his head, there sat Mahanon, sitting on the edge of a fountain, eyes closed the sun making him shine brighter then a star,

 _"Amatus.."_   his heart cried, but he pushed that away. No...Mahanon was his love no longer. But his eyes couldn't be pulled away from the elf. Who ever had dressed him did quite a good job, the whites and silvers complimenting the pinkish tunic and leathers, as well as the ruby that sat right in the center of the others markings on his brow, the silvers delicately swooping up with the others feathered bangs. Truly this man was a vision that Dorian had no right to stare upon, but Maker how his body remembered cold nights in this mans arms...how he remembered sweet nothings of Dalish whispered against his skin in passion....how he felt his heart sing.

 _"Hes better off without you...hes hurting...but not as much as he would suffer with you HOLDING HIM BACK."_  

    The hiss in his head made him close his eyes and lean against his staff, his hand going to his forehead and he suddenly felt ill. Was he still sick from traveling? Something inside him was pulling, almost tearing at him to get away from Mahanon, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A figure dressed in all black moving towards the relaxing elf. Dorian moved before he could think and cast a fireball before the fiend could bring down his sword, Mahanon's eyes shooting open and he fell backwards into the fountain, avoiding the fire completely. Dorian rushed over, ignoring the pain in his head as he fished the other out of the water feature. Mahanon was in a daze and as he moved the hair our of his face he frowned looking up at the Magister,

"Dorian! what in the hell do you think your doing!!! Let me go right now or i swear you'll have matching black ey...." He stilled as he saw where Dorian wasn't looking at him and followed his gaze to the man on the ground in small flames and felt his skin prickle,

"An assassin?"

    The frown on his face seemed to go deeper and Dorian hated the sight of it. Helping the other out of the fountain and without thinking of what he was doing, Dorian pulled Mahanon close to his chest as he had his staff charged at the ready to scorch any more attackers. The two mages looked around them to see if any more were about to descend upon them. Nothing. After a few moments and the coast looking clear, Mahanon all but wrenched himself away from the other, glaring at Magister, "Don't hold onto me so familiarly Pavus....i am not a swooning youngling to be saved by you." his words hard and twisted in anger.  Dorian scoffed and jabbed his finger at the other, poking the Dalish in the chest. 

"Well excuse me for saving your hide Herold, or Inquisitor or what ever the hell they are deciding to call you now days. Next time don't sit in the open ready for someone to slit your throat."

"Why you!!!!!" Mahanon wanted to scream more at the other but a voice that made dragons shake overpowered both of theirs as Cassandra Pentaghast stormed across the garden pathway, fury in her eyes,

"WHAT ON MAKERS EARTH IS GOING ON OUT HERE!!!" she then stopped and saw the dead man laying there and alerted the guards, Cullen coming from his post in a rush after the signal had been let out of danger. 

    Dorian winced at her tone and looked at the Dalish, "Oh well now you have gone and upset Sister...." The two were drug from that gardens by her as Cullen and some other guards searched the area for more intruders.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

     Mahanon sat in the meeting room at a table, shifting in his still damp clothing as he was held in this room. Cassandra had kept both him and Dorian in the room until Cullen said it was clear, the other ambassadors kept in their own chambers with guards. The fire crackled in the fire place as they sat there in silence, neither man looking at the other as they were kept under the watchful eye of The Iron Bull. Who had honestly had enough of how the two were acting as a whole. Standing, Bull walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses and sat them on the table. He then pour each a full glass of Orlisain whiskey and then kept the bottle to himself,

"You both are acting fucking stupid, no offense meant Boss, but its about damn time you both grow a pair and realize how childish you are both acting." He then took a big swig from the bottle and then went and sat back down. Dorian clicked his tongue and grabbed the glass, taking a deep drink from it and then sneering at the Qunari,

"The day I let you play my therapist is the day I stop trusting in my own judgement." Bull snorted

"A lot of good your judgement has gotten you. Listen Vint, I'm trying not to pick sides on this, but even i know when things are going on to fucking dramatically..."

    With a loud scratch of his chair Mahanon stood up and walked away from the table to the door, ignoring both of them and leaving, the door slamming behind him. He couldn't deal with this...not now when there was an assassination attempt on his life. He ordered a guard to follow home back to his room and stormed off. Dorian sighed and pointed his glass to the door, "And there you have it, the answer to everyone's question. Does the Inquisitor hate me," he then took another drink from his glass and swallowed down the burning liquid hoping to set the feelings in his gut on fire, "And its a big fat yes." not meaning to sound as destroyed by the fact as he was.

"Your still in love with him..its as plain as the look on your face Vint." 

    Dorian scoffed and finished off the glass, then sat it on the table, "No....I...i don't love him...not anymore." His hand went to the ring on his hand and his eyes closed, "He is better off without me....its better this way Bull." The Qunari snorted and took a drink himself,

"That is some gold encrusted A grade bullshit your trying to sell me Dorian, I can tell your fucking lying to me, yourself, and the Boss. i was Ben-Hassrath remember?"

    He pointed at the door, "That man is one of the strongest people we have ever met, and I'm willing to say he is stronger man then i am with all the crap he has had to endure. He didn't ask for any of it....yet you were the one that made it easier for him...took his mind off the fact that he was dying everyday thanks to that mark in his hand...and you fucked off back to your country and tossed him out. I wouldn't be saying this shit to you cause normally its none of my business, " Bull didn't realize that he was standing at this point, or how loud his voice had gotten, his one eye full of anger and he leaned down to jab the Mage in the chest,

"But i watched that Dalish man mourn you like you fucking died, days of no eating and months with no sleep or what ever the fuck elves do to recharge. Questioning what he did wrong to make you just leave him like that." he backed up and frowned,

"I don't know if its the same for you Vints but once my kind finds a mate like that we say with them until death...." he then sighed and turned back to his chair and sat down, looking at his friend, "You both need to fucking talk...or beat each other half to death, i cant decide which one will make me feel better." Dorian grabbed the other glass that had been for Mahanon and took a drink from it,

"Honestly Bull i couldn't care less if the ceiling fell in on me right now." 

    Bull eyed Dorian and felt his Ben-Hassrath training kick in as he watched the human nurse the drink. There was something more going on here then just the surface problem. And he was going to find out if the two of them wanted to know or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    The Ambassadors were under heavy guard for the next three days. The meetings were going off as planed, agreements on some subjects, large disagreements on most others. Mahanon felt himself exhausted at this point, but was grateful to have Josephine in his corner to help him get his point across when it came to the views of the Dales and the Mage circles. He also made it a point to not address the Tevinter ambassadors without reason, limiting his talking with Dorian as much as possible. The man broken his heart and dropped off the face of the planet for almost 4 years, why should he talk to him? He asked Josephine to deal with most of the responses to them...unless it was necessary. Childish for an ambassador? Yes..a bit. But in Mahanon's heart he knew that he would either yell at the other or break down into tears. And he needed to keep face here...people get eaten alive in politics if personal fights get brought into the mix...or so he has been told by Viviane and Josie.

    The meeting adjourned for the day, and Mahanon excused himself from the meeting hall at once. He needed fresh air and to stop hearing the ringing in his ears from the yelling. Today someone had brought up the Inquisition. The very way they used it to spin the negative sides of the war made his blood boil, which led into the biggest blow up so far in the whole conference. He argued of all the good that the Inquisition had brought, the countless lives it had saved and even stopping the Blight. But a man name Marcq O'Jour made it a point to site all of the damage to the major cities, how bloodlines dating back centuries were destroyed and that the Mage's were the main cause of the war in the first place by trying to defy the Circles. Mahanon was on the ready to defend himself from such things when it was suggested that they take a recess until the following day. Marcq threw his hand up in the air and went for the door, Mahanon glaring at his back. Another ambassador sighed and apologized to him,

"This is not a witch hunt for the Inquisition Ambassador Lavellen, i assure you." shaking hands with the Dalish and then going out to meet with his fellow ambassadors. 

    Mahanon took the apology and left. His hands going into his hair as he sat on the balcony, taking off the circulate and setting it down next to him. A low chuckle came from behind him, and he frowned, not turning around to see who it was,"Go away Pavus....i don't have time for your smug outlook on things."

"Oh my dear Amatus....you always seem to need my smugness when you are in situations like this...more so to talk yourself to the right direction." Mahanon turned around to scold the other for calling him that, but saw no one. He looked around, finding no Dorian in sight. He moved around the balcony looking behind pillars and calling out to the other,

"Dorian this isn't funny...come out at once."

    Another laugh filled the air and a voice that sounded like it was right next to his ear murmured, "Think love...what is the best way to solve this horrid debate. Surely you have not lost your touch at winning over the people, Amatus..." 

    Mahanon whipped around but again saw no one, frustration and fear in his heart. Who would dare play a game with him like this. Dorian, as much as he hated to admit , wouldn't stoop so low as to throw his voice around like this. He growled and his hand lit up with magic but someone stepped onto the balcony and he paused, seeing Varric come into view. The dwarf looked confused at seeing his friend so frazzled and put up his hands, "Hey, whoa there. I'm pretty sure you can see I'm not Dorian, so take it easy with the fire tricks Han."

    Mahanon blushed and drew back his magic, standing up straight,"Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry Varric. I just thought I heard....never mind. I'm sorry to have startled you." a embarrassed smile came to his face and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Speaking of Dorian...have you seen him?" Varric shook his head and looked back down the hallway and then back to the elf, "He went back to his chambers with the guards he brought, probably going to drink again with Bull...the two arguing over you..." Mahanon put his hand on his hip,

"Arguing?...Over me?"

Varric laughed and felt himself smirk, "oh yeah...more so Dorian ignoring the subject of you and what happened and Bull shouting at him about how he fucked up.....a very fitting thing in my opinion." The dwarf then turned and motioned for the other to follow him,

"Come on...the Seeker will have my head rolling if i don't get you back to her. She's fussier then a mother duck looking for her ducklings." 

Mahanon didn't say a word to the others comment and followed, but not before looking around the balcony one last time. He touched his ear as he walked. He swore that voice was real and right next to him. He could practically feel Dorian's breath on his ear. Whatever it was it was trying to use his emotions against him. He was starting to suspect that something was worse then just an assassin coming for his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot chapter two is out~ thank you for the ones who have read chapter one and this chapter as well. i honestly didn't think i would get back into writing but here i am. I still feel a but rusty and i hope everything is alright. 
> 
> who is this voice and whats going on with Dorian? hell I'm still working on that lol 
> 
> don't forget to give a kudos and comment~! id love to hear from you guys~


End file.
